


Lets Build a Frenzy

by xRaeHatesYoux



Category: One Direction
Genre: Baby Harry, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRaeHatesYoux/pseuds/xRaeHatesYoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just Daddy Louis fucking baby Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Build a Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ke$ha's (yes, when she still had the dollar sign in her name) song Frenzy.
> 
> First sexyful scene I've ever posted (I've written so many though, oh my god xD), so take it easy on me ;D aaaaand, if you're not into the incest and daddy stuff, just don't read it.  
> Do I even need to say 'I don't own the characters in this story, blah blah blah' ? C'mon, it's Louis freaking Tomlinson and Harry freaking Styles. Of course I don't own them (as much as I'd like to). This is purely fiction.  
> Sooooo, yeah. Read on ^.^  
> I'll see y'all in hell <3  
> P.S.: It would also be greatly appreciated if this wasn't tweeted (or anything of the sort) to the boys, not that they'd see it, or that you're going to, but I really don't want them seeing this xD

"Daddy..." Harry moans out, throwing his head back as he grinds down to meet my thrusts.

"Yeah, baby? You like that? Like riding daddy's cock, taking me so well Haz," I manage to get out between moans.

"Love your cock, daddy, feels so good," he pants, his palms press down to my chest as he goes flying forward on a particularly hard thrust. He shudders and whines as I hit his sweet spot deep inside of him, "there daddy, right t-there,"

I continue thrusting at that angle, making him go crazy, breathless. His whole body tenses, his cock probably would've spurted out across my chest if it weren't for the lovely little cock ring I put on him. He was so beautiful, and he was so mine. 

"Wanna cum, baby? Can't cum, can you? Daddy's making you wear that cock ring so he can drive you mad, eh? It's working, I can tell," I smirk up at him as tears fall down his face.

"Daddy, please," he whines, nails dragging down my chest as I continue to bounce him up and down on my cock by his hips.

"Please, what? Gotta tell daddy what you want so he can do it for you," I smirk, I love making him wait to cum, the build up is enchanting. Watching my boy wither in pleasure and plea for his sweet release is what I live for. 

"Let me c-cum daddy, please," he whimpers throwing his head down so his forehead lays to rest on my chest, still being jostled by me.

"Can't do that princess, haven't even fucked you into the mattress yet," the smirk never left my face as I lifted him from my cock and set him down on the bed beside me. I got up on my knees and just looked at my little boy. He was beautiful all the time, don't get me wrong, but when he was thoroughly fucked, wrecked and on the verge of cumming, he was absolutely glowing. Just looking at him almost made my cock explode over him. 

"Daddy, come back," he whimpered, grabbing at my arm and pouting. 

"Patience, my love," and with that I was leaning over him, cock lined up with his tight little hole and lips connected to his neck. He let out a long moan as I pushed my head back inside and sucked a love bite into his neck. In one quick thrust I was fully inside of him, once again. I didn't give him time to adjust, he didn't need it, I just set my pace of hard, fast thrusts again.

"Fuck baby, so tight," I groan, rocking my hips to his, "love how well you take my cock, such a good boy," 

He moans at my words, nodding in agreement at the praise. 

"Yes, daddy, I'm a g-good boy," he whimpers.

"I think good boys deserve to cum, don't you think?" I whisper, dragging my finger across his hard little cock. It was a beautiful sight, red and leaking precum.

"Yes, wanna c-cum, need t-to cuuuum," he moans the last word as I start to stroke his little cock in time with my thrusts. 

"Okay, I'll take the ring off, but if you cum first you've still gotta let daddy cum in that sweet little arse," I moan as he clenches around me, he probably would've came just then if the cock ring was off.

"A-always daddy," he whispers brokenly, I've totally ruined my boy. And it was the hottest thing ever. Made me want to do it again and again, and that was my plan. 

"Okay, baby," I whisper, planting a kiss on his collar bone, then sucking a love bite into it. I grip the cock ring between my fingers slowly removing it from his cock. He writhes beneath me and I know he's about to cum, so I speed up my thrusts, now absolutely pounding into my son. Little gasps fall from his mouth with every touch of my hips to his cute, little arse. 

"D-daddy!" He shouts, little cock spurting cum across both of our stomachs and hole clenching deliciously around my cock.

"Fuck baby," my thrusts don't let up, even when he's whining beneath me from over sensitivity. A few moments later my body tenses up, cock shooting cum in Harry's hole. When my cock softens inside Harry is slowly pull out, throwing myself beside Harry on my bed and wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you so much, baby. You made daddy feel so, so good," I whisper into his sweaty curls, planting a kiss there after. He grins up at me, planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"You made me feel really good too, daddy..." He whispers back. Suddenly, a look of discomfort crossed his face and he shifts so he's on his side.

"What's wrong, Haz?" I ask, concerned.

"You're cum... It's leaking..." He whispers, not meeting my eyes. I smirk when an idea pops into my head and I stand from the bed. When I grab what I need from our shoe box, I make my way over to the bed and lift Harry so he's on his hands and knees.

"Daddy?" He asks, tilting his head back to look at me.

"This'll keep my cum inside you until tomorrow after school, babe. Then you can feel me all day," I grin, shoving the butt plug in his beautiful, stretched, red, cum-filled hole before he can protest. He lets out a hiss as it enters him, probably from over sensitivity. 

"Okay... Can we go to bed now?" He whispers. 

"We can go to bed now," I whisper back, positioning ourselves so we were once again cuddling on the bed.

"I love you so much, daddy," he whispers.

"I love you too, Hazzabear,"


End file.
